


[Podfic of] she finds me (in all my quiet places)

by carboncopies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Clexa Week 2019, Day Two, F/F, No Strings Attached, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, d/s spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by AvaRosier.Author's summary: Lexa found Clarke's ad on the internet.Length 9:47





	[Podfic of] she finds me (in all my quiet places)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [she finds me (in all my quiet places)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880963) by [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier). 



> I've had this on my to do list for literal years and yesterday I decided to finally just put it all together in celebration of Clexa Week 2019. 
> 
> Thank you so much to AvaRosier for allowing me to do a reading of your lovely fic, I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> If you enjoy this podfic, please consider leaving kudos/comments on the author's original post. Kudos/comments right here are also greatly appreciated.

To listen on desktop, hit the play button on the left side of the embedded widget below. You also have the option to download the track in the upper right part of the widget. 

To listen on mobile, you can either stay here and listen or click to listen on SoundCloud (where I believe you also have the option to download).


End file.
